


Simon Lewis Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Simon Lewis





	1. Chapter 1

Simon jumped when he looked up from one of the few books he’d been allowed to look at, to see a curious Shadowhunter, watching him closely.  
“Hi I’m (Y/N).” She said with a faint smile. “You’re Simon Lewis… Alec Lightwood’s acting head of the institute and he isn’t very keen on you.” Her voice told the exhausted boy that he was the current topic of discussion of the local Shadowhunters.

“Well thanks for the heads up.” He muttered. She sat next to him and watched him curiously, he was pretty sure she’d been taking notes on him, no that it would be the weirdest thing that has happened in the last few weeks.  
“So I guess all this must be weird.” She muttered eventually. Simon sighed and set his book down, nodding his head and looking over to the girl.

“You know what yeah it is, pretty awesome but still weird and scary, also surprising.” He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose when she giggled at him.  
“You know you’re not the first Mundane who’s known about us.” She muttered, vanishing into the isles of books, returning with a thick leather bound book. “Here, my favourite was William.” She pointed to a painting and Simon’s mouth dropped open.  
“As in Shakespeare… he knew about Shadowhunters?” Simon asked.

“Yup and The High Warlock of Brooklyn introduced him to the Seelie queen, you call them fae or fairy’s.” She said excitedly.  
“So how many famous Mundanes know Shadowhunters?” Simon asked curiously. She smiled and flipped through the book with him.  
“You know it’s not so bad, I mean all you really need to do is study and learn some history and you’re not that far off from us.” (Y/N) murmured.  
“But I still can’t walk over runes in case I burst into flames or kill demons.” Simon chuckled. She looked at him and pouted as she thought it over.

“Well… you could kill them if you use Alec’s bow.” She suggested. He chuckled and nodded before setting the book down on the table and turning to look at her.  
“I think he’d kill me, if I did that.” Simon laughed as she grinned at him,  
The pair spent the afternoon talking until Clary came to walk home with him. She followed them to the institute doors, babbling away to Simon who listened intently despite Clary’s attempts to tell him what she was planning.

“Goodbye Simon.” She gasped excitedly as she waved him off before hurrying back into the library.  
“See ya (Y/N) it was good to talk to you.” Simon muttered as he waved a hand at her.  
“Well if you have any more questions I’m always here.” (Y/N) chirped excitedly.  
“I might take you up on that offer.” He huffed, Clary said goodbye to (Y/N) who gave them both a wide smile before vanishing into the depths of the Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/N) Come on let’s get you out of here.” Simon huffed when Clary said goodnight to you both.

“You don’t have to go we could hang out.” Jace offered. You were about to politely decline but Simon snorted at the Shadowhunter and pulled you out of the building.

*******************************************************

“Clary I think I found something.” You called out to Clary who left Simon and Jace alone together when she jogged up to you.  
“You need to leave (Y/N) alone Jace.” Simon snapped as soon as you and Clary were out of sight.

“I don’t get it Simon, you asked, so that we could keep Clary safe that I back off and you used that as an excuse to date her and now you want me to leave (Y/N) alone.” Jace yelled at him almost in tears. Jace had a crush on you, he couldn’t deny it and now that Simon seemed to be forcing you apart as well as setting Clary off limits he was getting frustrated.

“Look, she isn’t like you or Clary she’s just human and I don’t want her getting hurt.” Simon snapped glaring at Jace.  
“You think I want her to get hurt, I told her not to come today but she wants to help you and Clary… I get that we aren’t friends but trust me I don’t want (Y/N) to get hurt.” Jace’s voice was sincere and Simon could swear Jace was almost in tears at the thought of being the reason for you getting injured in anyway. 

“I’m sorry Jace… just please try and help me keep her safe instead of working against me.” Simon held his hand out for Jace to shake.  
“Fine but I like (Y/N) a lot so you better back off when I hang out with her.” Jace said firmly as he shook Simon’s hand.  
“Are you two coming Clary found what we’re looking for?” You said as you approached the boys who looked oddly peaceful and uncomfortable at the same time. They nodded and followed you to where Clary was.


	3. Chapter 3

You were stood a good distance away from Clary, refusing to even look at her, this was all her fault and you weren’t sure if you would actually talk to her again. It wasn’t until a man carried Simon through the grave yard and began explaining what would happen that you actually acknowledged Clary and her companion.  
You watched in horror as the event unfolded before you, moving closer to the man who was stood close to the grave, putting a greater distance between you and your brothers best friend.

“You might not want to watch this.” The man said to you when he had to grip your arm to stop you hurrying to help your brother dig his way out.  
“No if she is going to force something on him that he didn’t want then I’m going to help him, rather than ignore him when he needs me.” You snapped, glaring at the red head who looked down at her feet.

“Hey she’s doing what she thinks is best for her friend.” The blond next to Clary snapped.  
“Oh really, if she was she would know that Simon wouldn’t want to become a monster, seriously Clary the only reason you’re doing this is because you’re being selfish.” You huffed.

Before Clary could respond a hand burst through the soil and Simon slowly clawed his way out of the ground, you eyed your brother nervously, waiting for someone to move or say something. After a moment Clary stepped forward only for the blond to drag her back when Simon lunged for her, the man who had brought Simon to the grave yard chucked a bag of blood down in front of Simon, which he guzzled down.  
“I’ll take him with me, he’ll be safe and I can help him.” The man said looking down at your worried face.

“Thank you.” You mumbled. “I should get back before Mom realises I snuck out… I’ll call him tomorrow.”  
Raphael watched you hurry out of the grave yard, shrugging off Clary’s attempt at apologising, as you stormed home. Simon’s eyes trained on your back, the sickening feeling of wanting to tear into you left him trembling at the thought.

*******************************************************************************

The looming Shadow of Hotel Dumort had an odd feeling of impending doom, although now you understood that feeling you’d had whenever you, Clary and Simon had taken a trip into New York and wondered past it.  
After a few minutes of standing still on the spot and gazing up at the hotel you headed towards the door, jumping when it opened although no one was visible in the darkness that filled the building, you wondered through until you found a lit room where Raphael was drinking, what you assumed was blood, from a glass which he set down when you approached him.

“I’m surprised that you came here alone.” Raphael muttered.  
“Are you quoting old movies?” You asked with a smirk.  
“Your brother is doing well.” Raphael commented. “I’m sorry he hasn’t been himself, he’s struggling.”  
You huffed and twisted your fingers together in your lap. Suddenly you threw your arms around Raphael’s neck causing him to flail his own arms until he realised you were hugging hi not attacking.

“Thank you, for doing this for Simon… Clary’s just vanished and left us.” You were almost in tears so Raphael wasn’t sure what to say.  
He simply nodded, deciding that he should always be a little weary of you, seeing as you seemed to be at complete ease in his hotel full of vampires.  
“You know you should talk to her eventually… but for now you can help me with Simon.” Raphael stood from the golden sofa and offered you a hand.  
“What’re you planning to do with him?” You asked defensively, making the vampire chuckle at your protectiveness of his newest bite-e

“Well to be honest I’m going to stand you the other side of a metal door and prick your finger with a pin to see if he can control himself.” Raphael said as if he were discussing his newest outfit.  
“And if he can’t control himself.” You asked dubiously, recalling the last week of Raphael’s tests.  
“I’ll take you back home and let him cool off.” He hummed. You gripped his arm and tugged until the vampire rolled his eyes and turned to face you.  
“If he isn’t better soon I will kick your immortal butt you hear me.” You snapped firmly making his eyebrows shoot up.  
“Yes ma’am.” He muttered with his mouth hanging slightly open as you took the lead as the both of you continued on to Simon’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh! Look it’s Jace and Clary.” You said to Simon who had been plodding after you as you wondered around Brooklyn. “I wonder what they’re doing.”  
“Well they’re probably on a mission we wouldn’t want to interrupt.” Simon said as he glanced around to see where you’d seen them and if anyone else was with them. When he looked back you’d vanished. “For a human she sure does move fast.” He grumbled under his breath.

“Clary! Jace!” You said cheerfully. Clary laughed as she saw you speeding through the crowd towards them.  
“I’m always impressed that she can just part the Mundanes like that.” Jace muttered to Clary.  
“With (Y/N) you get out of the way or knocked out of the way.” Clary said with a chuckle as you rushed over and nearly knocked her off her feet as you dove on her in a tight hug.  
“Hello Mundie.” Jace said fondly as you turned and gave him a hug. Despite his best efforts you’d managed to break through his grumpy brooding and entertained him with you oddball character. Though Clary assured you for a Mundane you were simply overly cheerful Jace was sure you had a power able to cheer everyone up.

“We have to get going.” Clary reminded Jace when he gave you a wicked grin that made you flustered as you fumbled in your bag so you wouldn’t have to look at him.  
“Yeah. You should get going.” Simon said with a scowl aimed at Jace before he turns to Clary. “We’ll meet you at the usual place later.”  
“Sure.” Clary said, frowning as she glanced between the two and motioned for Jace to carry on.

*******************************************************************

 

“Are you kidding me?” Simon sighed as he spotted Jace ‘bumping’ into you as if he hadn’t noticed you ordering up the bar from Simon.  
“Simon, Clary can’t make it so Jace came to keep us company instead, isn’t that nice!” You said cheerfully as Jace helped you carry your drinks over.  
“Oh, sure. Very nice.” Simon muttered and glowered at Jace who gave the same harsh look back.

At first the evening was awkward neither Jace or Simon knew if you were aware of the tension and trying hard to cheer them both up or if you simply enjoyed hanging around with them. But as the night passed by and the drinks slid down the bar all three of you began enjoying yourselves.  
“You’re trying to sleep with her!” Simon hissed as you excused yourself to the bathroom.  
“Oh, you’re not?” Jace asked and smirked as Simon growled.  
“No! I just don’t want you slobbering all over her because…. Because.” Simon trailed off as Jace gave a victorious grin.  
“Because you’d like her to yourself?” Jace asked and laughed as he sipped at his drink as Simon answered.  
“No of course not. Yes. I guess so. We’ve been friend so long i’m not sure if we both like each other like that.” Simon explained and sighed when he realised he was having a heart to heart with Jace.

“If it makes you feel better I feel a little bad for stepping on your toes.” Jace offered up and Simon shook his head.  
“It doesn’t mean you’re going to stop though does it?” He had a hopeful lift to his tone as he side-eyed Jace who paused as he tried to get at the last drop of his beer.  
“If she asked me I wouldn’t say no for your sake.” Jace said helpfully, glancing at Simon who smiled.  
“I wouldn’t either. I doubt she’d ever ask either of us. Clary says she far too innocent to think about sex. She’d rather be questioning Izzy, they’re always off chatting to each other.” They both laughed and Jace on shifted his bar stool to face Simon.  
“So who's going home with her tonight?” Jace asked and Simon let out a long sigh.

“Maybe both of you?” You asked softly and Jace’s face lit up with a devilish grin as he looked you up and down.  
“Oh we can walk you home. Don’t worry.” Simon said as he stood up and passed you your coat.  
“Oh no. I meant we could all have sex together. Izzy says it’s fun and I wanted to try, Magnus says it’s better to try with vampires and Shadowhunters because of stamina runes and they’re more fun?” You smiled when you finished explaining but the smile quickly fell when you realised Jace was gawking at you.

Simon cleared his throat and seemed to be struggling to stand up right or hide his fangs. “That sounds good.” He said weakly as Jace grabbed the front of his jacket to keep him on his feet.  
“Sounds great.” Jace said. He was equally shocked as Simon that you of all people had propositioned them however unlike Simon he wasn’t feeling the desire to bite you.  
“Come on then.” You said in a tone of voice that made Simon’s mouth water and had Jace plodding obediently behind you as you tugged his hand towards the door.


End file.
